In the past, in a case of manufacturing a solid-state imaging device having an area greater than the exposure range of an exposure apparatus, the solid-state imaging device is divided into a plurality of regions, and separate exposure for exposing respective separated regions is used (for example, see PTL 1).
Further, in the past, in order to improve the aperture ratio of the solid-state imaging device, a stacking technology has been used in which a pixel circuit including a pixel array unit and a signal processing circuit are respectively formed on different semiconductor substrates, and the two semiconductor substrates are stacked and electrically connected (for example, see PTL 2).
Then, for example, in a case of manufacturing a solid-state imaging device of a stacked structure having an area greater than the exposure range of an exposure apparatus, separate exposure is performed on respective semiconductor substrates.